Clay Evans
|Last Appearance="One Tree Hill" |Name=Clayton Evans |Nicknames=Clay, Super-Agent, Baby, Sergio |Occupation=Sports Agent Owner of Fortitude |Status=In Tree Hill |Family Members=Logan Evans - Son Sara Evans -Wife Quinn Evans - Wife Unnamed father Sam and Lil - parents-in-law Jimmy James - Father-in-law Lydia James - Mother-in-law Vivian James - Sister-in-law Taylor James - Sister-in-law Haley James Scott - Sister-in-law Three Unnamed brothers-in-law Nathan Scott - Brother-in-law Jamie Scott - Nephew Lydia Scott - Niece\god-daughter Unnamed nieces and nephews |Appearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 }}Clayton "Clay" Evans was the sports agent of former NBA player Nathan Scott who has grown close to his family and friends. He enjoys the privileged lifestyle he leads but has come to find that something is missing. He has explicitly stated that he doesn't believe in love after the death of his wife Sara, choosing instead to have a constant string of meaningless flings with various girls. He moved to Tree Hill after Sara's death caused him to go off the rails and almost ruined his career. He sees Nathan as his top priority as he is trying to prove to the agency that he is capable. He has formed a close friendship with Quinn James since arriving, which blossomed into a relationship after he told her about Sara. __TOC__ Character History Before the Series Clay first met his future wife Sara during his time at college when, trying to experience all of college life, they both followed their classmates into a jump from a bridge. Both increasingly scared, they decided to jump together and after they hit the water, they shared a kiss. Their whirlwind romance developed from there and they eventually moved in together. When Clay started having doubts about him getting a job as an agent, Sara asked Clay to marry her and he said yes. Sometime after he got the job, Clay told her his plans to sign an athlete who he thought was a bad person, but she says not to settle for a bad guy with talent and told him to aim for a great athlete with good character. Her words would eventually lead Clay to find Nathan Scott as a client, although Sara wouldn't be around to see this due to her abrupt death soon later. While at home with Clay one day listening to her favorite song, Sara went to get a glass of grape-flavored Kool-Aid but collapsed and died suddenly from an aneurysm. Her death severely affected Clay who took his wedding ring from his finger, placed it on hers, and promised never to love again. Season 7 At the beginning of season 7 there was a time jump, a little over a year had passed since the end of season 6. Clay vans became Nathan's agent and close friend during this time jump. He's also close to Nathan's family, his wife Haley James Scott and their son James Lucas Scott. At first Clay is shown as a flirt and fond of one night stands. Upon meeting Quinn James, Haley's sister, he's immediately drawn to her but backs off once he learns that she's going through a separation with her husband. In his past, Clay was married to a woman named Sara who died suddenly, leaving Clay emotionally scarred and unable to let go of her. Clay is a loyal friend and helps the Scotts through the Renee scandal but is fired once he fails to resign Nathan with the Bobcats. Quinn helps him get his job back and make peace with the loss of his wife so he can move on and the two fall in love. In the season finale, when Quinn was entering her bedroom, Katie lurked out from the shadows and shot her, Clay hearing the gun shot, comes in and realises it is Katie and she shots him down and leaves. Season 8 Having been shot by Katie Ryan, Haley finds Clay and Quinn in their apartment. She then rushes the two to a hospital. Whilst under a coma, Clay and Quinn meet in a dream and discover whats happened to them after spending the day on the beach. Once they discover they've been shot they watch their body and loved ones in the hospital until Quinn gets well enough to come out of her coma after a first refusing to leave Clay. Clay is later on a respirator until in his dream he met Will Bennett, who later dies and donated his organs to helping others and gives Clay his kidney, Clay's best friend Nathan had previously decided to donate his but wasn't a match. Clay then recovers, and leaves the hospital with Quinn. Season 9 After sleepwalking throughout the whole town and not remembering where and why he went there, Clay checks into a rehab where he meets Logan. Clay's doctor tells him that he is blocking out a memory which is causing him to sleep walk. After hanging out with Logan, Clay has a breakthrough and remembers that Logan is his son. Clay learns that he has blocked out Logan for 6 years. After Clay asks Logan to be in his life, Logan says no and walks out of the room. Clay continues to have a relationship with Quinn - she supports him as he continues to develop his relationship with Logan. He asks Logan to sleep over with him and Quinn, and Quinn teaches Logan not to be afraid of the ocean. Later that night, Quinn, Logan, and Clay are sleeping together in a tent, when Clay proposes to Quinn who accepts, wearing Logan's green lantern ring. Clay and Quinn adopt Logan. Logan calls Quinn "mom" leading to Quinn and Clay marrying before adopting their "son." They presumably remain together, as the series closes with them watching Logan run out on to the basketball court some time later. Relationships *''Relationships'': Clay Evans/Relationships *''Family'': Clay Evans/Family Family . ]]Clay meet his futur wife Sara in the college and after only a short period of time the two moved into together and then married. Later Sara fell pregnant and gave birth to their son Logan. Although their happiness was cut short was Sara unexpected death and Clay, destroyed by her death, blocked Logan out. While trying to move on from the loss of Sara, Clay got a new client; Nathan Scott and as well as forming a strong friendship with Nathan he also formed one with his family, Haley and Jamie Scott and after starting a relationship with Haley's sister Quinn the two families became even closer. And during Lydia James' death from cancer Clay helped to support his surrogate family through the trauma. Even if Clay became very close to the James-Scott family the fact that he had forgotten his son began to haunt him. Clay began to have sleepwalking and amnesia attacks and same be violent with Quinn. So Clay went in a center who his doctor indiectly reutined him with Logan without tell that Logan is Clay's son. During Clay and Logan 'first meeting' the both former a bond. After the developemnt of a close bond between them Clay renembered that Logan is his own child. Clay tells Logan that he used to build planes with his father, but he stopped when he passed away. Romantic Life Clay first met his Sara during college when, trying to experience all of college life, they both followed their classmates into a jump from a bridge. Both increasingly scared, they decided to jump together and after they hit the water, they shared a kiss. Their whirlwind romance developed from there and thee eventually moved in together. When Clay started having doubts about him getting a job as an agent, Sara asked Clay to marry her and he said yes. Sometime after he got the job, Clay told her his plans to sign an athlete who he thought was a bad person, but she says not to settle for a bad guy with talent and told him to aim for a great athlete with good character. Her words would eventually lead Clay to find Nathan Scott as a client, although Sara wouldn't be around to see this due to her abrupt death soon later. While at home with Clay one day listening to her favorite song, Sara went to get a glass of grape-flavored Kool-Aid but collapsed and died suddenly from an aneurysm. Her death severely affected Clay who took his wedding ring from his finger, placed it on hers, and Clay at Quinn's gallery opening. ]]and promised never to love again. Clayton stayed true to his promise to Sara for some time until he met Quinn James and developed an attraction to her, making him worry that he would lose what he and Sara had if he let Quinn in. Afterwards Clay is pretty reckless when it comes to love and sleeps around but in the 7th season, Clay has been in a healthy relationship with Haley's sister, Quinn after overcoming the his grieve. And they moved in together and both survived being shot by Clay's stalker Katie Ryan who looked just like his late wife Sara. But because of this they grew closer and have gone on to have a even more loving relationship. Career Before Sara died Clay had a very successful career and client list, so when Sara died and Clay "went of the rails" instead being fired he lost some of his client list and was sent to Tree Hill for the summer. But soon after Clay is fired, he formed a new company himself. And despite struggling at the start, Clay manged to land multiple contracts including, Nathan Scott. And Nathan later joined Clay's company after retiring from basketball and together they signed; Troy Jameson, Ian Kellerman and many others. Trivia * When shooting was started on season seven of One Tree Hill it hadn't even been decided on what Clay's last name was going to be. *Clay's favorite super heroes are Wolverine and Batman. **He has named his son Logan after Wolverine's alias Evans, Clayton Category:Main Characters Category:The Evans Family Category:Fathers Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The James Family